Mon histoire d'amour
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Il était une fois lui et lui. L'un fantasme, l'autre est idiot. L'un rêve, l'autre agit. L'un est sobre, pas l'autre.
1. Chapitre 1 : Si je pouvais te réécrire

_Mon histoire d'amour._

_Bla bla bla : La voilà ma mini fic Fairy Tail il était temps ! Pour vous expliquer le contexte, j'ai écrit ça il y a un petit moment maintenant et aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, j'étais à ce moment là aux prises avec Géométrie dans l'espace. J'avais envie d'écrire un truc plus mieux, un truc plus sympa, bref, un lemon. (voilà vous êtes content, le rating M n'est pas là pour rien.) DONC j'ai commencé à écrire et ça a donné trois chapitres que voilà. Je vous laisse lire, c'est empli de légèreté et de funtitude. Pour le contexte, on se situe juste après le tome 20 ET LE RESTE on s'en contre balance, voilà. (je ne suis pas les animés, enfin si, j'en suis au 100 à peu près.) Bonne lecture ! Chansons : Thriller de Fall Out Boy, La vie en rose d'Edith Piaf et Hello Goodbye des Beatles. _

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bla bla et ATTENTION au M présent les enfants, homophobes fichez le camp, ceci n'est pas pour vous. _

_Remerciements : Sans aucun doute les BB Brunes et Alice Cooper (qui déchire sa maman en concert). _

_Couple : NatsuXGrey (et le premier français qui m'écrit ça Gray va s'en prendre une, vive la France !) (D'ailleurs remerciement au nain aussi ) _

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Si je pouvais te réécrire.<span>

« … Et on les a tous battus ! Ils étaient au moins vingt mille ! »

Grey sourit en terminant sa bière. Bien sur, la guilde des singes qu'ils avaient vaincus était en réalité nettement moins impressionnante mais Natsu décrivait tellement bien que l'on était forcé de l'écouter. Il commençait à se faire tard. La fête de bienvenue en l'honneur de Wendy avait rapidement tourné en buverie générale. Il avait bu bien plus que de raison et Erza elle-même avait les joues rouges.

« Et Grey a fait une course à moto aussi ! ajouta Lucy, perdue dans l'alcool.

- C'est un rapide Grey » ricana Leon, provoquant les gloussements de Cherry.

La coalition allait bientôt se dissoudre et demain, tous repartiront pour leurs guildes. Si le mage de glace allait regretter le départ des Lamia Scale, ce ne serait pas le cas des Blue Pegasus. Ces quatre dragueurs étaient franchement pénibles.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud … » gémit Eave en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Wendy était montée à l'étage pour se coucher et Grey sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à en faire autant quand il sentit le bras de Natsu entourer ses épaules.

« Tu fais pas la fête ? déclara-t-il avec son habituel sourire.

- Si. Tu as trop bu.

- Ah mais non ! J'aurai trop bu quand j'aurai envie de t'embrasser ! »

Grey ne trouva rien à répondre et ne pu détacher son regard du visage de Natsu. Celui-ci, inconscient du trouble de son ami, avala une autre gorgée de saké. Grey se frappa mentalement. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait arrêter de rêver des lèvres de Natsu sur les siennes. Il savait pourtant que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il savait pourtant. Oui mais quand l'objet de ses désirs cachés prononçait ce genre de phrase …

« Grey ! Tu m'écoutes pas ! »

Non, il ne l'écoutait pas. Il vida son quatrième verre pendant que Natsu entamait son dixième. Il entendit des cris mais s'en fichait.

A l'instant où Hibiki s'écroula sur Ichiya, tout le monde déclara qu'il était grand temps d'aller se coucher. Le premier étage ayant été aménagé en dortoir géant, tous les mages s'y rendirent et la plupart s'écroulèrent sur les matelas.

Grey appréciât le contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Dans les sources chaudes, il pouvait de laisser aller : elles étaient désertes. Appuyé contre le muret, ses pensées dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers Natsu. Il le détestait par moment, comme ce soir. Ses désirs étaient entièrement concentrés sur lui. Il le voulait pour lui. Il lui était douloureux de voir ses illusions se briser ainsi en un instant.

Sans le vouloir, sa main glissa le long de son corps. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau habituellement froide était agréable. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts sensibiliser son mamelon droit. Il fit le tour du tatouage en imaginant Natsu. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il visualisait la paume chaude de Natsu sur son sexe dur, il voyait derrière ses paupières closes Natsu commencer des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus rapide. Il gémit. Natsu était doué avec sa main. Une douce chaleur envahissait chaque parcelle de son organisme. Les mouvements de Natsu étaient délicieux. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir encore longtemps et par un habile mouvement du poignet, Natsu le fit jouir. Son corps se cambra violemment et la douce chaleur explosa en lui en millions de particules de plaisir. Il faillit crier. Incapable de parvenir à reprendre son souffle, il rouvrit les yeux. Il croisa les belles pupilles de Natsu.

Natsu avait les yeux écarquillés et un air encore plus idiot que d'habitude sur le visage. Grey admirait son torse et sa taille enroulée dans une serviette blanche sans se rendre compte que Natsu était vraiment là. Son regard empli de fièvre fixa son vis-à-vis sans le voir.

« G … Grey ? »

Le brun sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Natsu était vraiment là. Il chercha une excuse pour se justifier, n'en trouva pas, sentit son visage devenir rouge de honte. Il ne put briser le contact entre leurs deux regards.

Une douce béatitude de silence planait sur les sources chaudes.

Grey se leva, faisant face à Natsu qui semblait figé.

« Grey, tu …

- Non, tais-toi. »

Si Grey avait encore un vague espoir que Natsu n'avait pas tout entendu, il était foutu maintenant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir, fuir, partir loin de la guilde et de Natsu. Il devait passer à coté de lui pour atteindre les vestiaires. Il s'efforça de le faire sans le regarder, mais le bras de son ami se colla à son poignet.

« Merde, Natsu, laisse …

- Est-ce que tu serais amoureux de moi Grey ? »

Depuis quand la voix du Dragon Slayer était-elle si sexy ? Le sourire séduisant, le regard aguicheur, Natsu n'était plus Natsu. En sentant les doigts chauds caresser son bras humide, Grey se sentit fondre. La douce chaleur de l'autre était trop attractive pour qu'il tente seulement de résister.

« Réponds-moi Grey. »

Ledit Grey gémit. Natsu venait sournoisement de se coller à lui. Bon sang, il voyait tous ses fantasmes se réaliser, pourquoi n'en profitait-il pas ? Parce qu'il savait que c'était l'alcool qui guidait les pensées de l'autre. Il ne voulait pas Natsu et l'alcool, il voulait Natsu.

Mais quand la langue dudit Natsu lécha ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Il avait tant espérer ce moment. La bouche de Natsu avait une saveur virile, sauvage et douce à la fois. Incapable de se retenir, il l'embrassa à perdre haleine, jouant avec ses lèvres, sa langue, jusqu'à ce que Natsu le repousse. Il retomba dans le bassin d'eau chaude qu'il venait de quitter, sans comprendre. Il remonta à la surface essoufflé et vit que Natsu l'avait rejoint. L'eau dégoulinante sur le torse de son ami le fit frissonner de désir.

Natsu l'embrassa de nouveau en le poussant contre le mur. Bataillant pour la domination, Grey sentit l'autre glisser une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Il abandonna et se contenta de se laisser faire. Avec grand plaisir même. S'écartant légèrement, Natsu posa ses mains sur les clavicules de Grey. Avec torture, il amorça de descendre lentement, très lentement, avec ce petit sourire. Grey, au supplice, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Merde, Natsu … »

Ses mamelons dressés furent massés, caressés, pincés. L'alcool aidant, Grey était brulant. Natsu l'embrassa sans cesser sa douce torture et il gémit dans sa bouche. Ses doigts administrèrent une dernière touchée avant de glisser sur le torse. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Grey sentit la bouche de Natsu sur son cou et les mains de Natsu sur ses hanches. Le dernier soupçon de conscience qu'il pouvait encore avoir s'évapora. L'eau qui lui arrivait à la taille cachait encore son sexe en érection, mais quand Natsu le souleva pour l'assoir sur le mur du bassin, il rougit de honte. Natsu lui sourit.

« Tu es beau.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose. Tu es ivre.

- Tu es beau. Que je sois ivre ou pas. »

Grey savait que bientôt le rêve prendrait fin. Demain matin au maximum, Natsu serait comme avant. Mais il voulait faire durer le rêve le plus longtemps possible. Car lui l'aimait. Même s'il était ivre, même s'il était délicieusement aguicheur, même s'il avait une peau chaude et attirante, il l'aimait et cela ne changerait pas.

Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille droit et l'entendit soupirer d'extase. C'était un son magnifique qu'il se hâta de remémorer.

« Grey … Grey … Je n'en peux plus … »

Avec force, Natsu l'embrassa et se glissa contre lui, plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà. Leurs deux érections se frôlèrent, ils gémirent. Décontenancé par la violence de son camarade, Grey se perdit dans la volupté. Mais quand les trois phalanges du Salamander le pénétrèrent, il poussa un cri. Douleur, inconfort, gène. Plaisir. Enfin. Il ferma les yeux et se contenta de gémir, de soupirer, de crier. Le seul doigt de l'autre aurait presque réussi à le faire jouir sur le champ. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou la nature mais Natsu possédait un réel talent. Surtout quand le doigt heurta sa prostate. Il haleta et un long spasme de plaisir le parcourut. Son bassin se mit également à bouger, accompagnant Natsu dans ses mouvements.

Il soupira de frustration quand Natsu retira son doigt, toujours avec ce sourire.

« Hum, Natsu …

- Détends-toi » répondit-il en pinçant son téton.

Grey se mordit les lèvres. Il avait mal. Il se cambra, entourant le corps de Natsu de ses bras, tira sur ses cheveux. Et réalisa que Natsu était rentré en lui. Il en gémit de bonheur. Natsu en lui. La réalité lui apparut. Il écouta le souffle irrégulier de l'autre et chercha son regard. Le sourire avait disparu. Il se fit embrasser.

« Grey … »

Grey fit lui-même le premier mouvement. Il hurla.

Natsu se mit enfin à bouger de lui-même. Grey pensait que si la fin du monde tombait maintenant, il s'en moquerait. Natsu était là, contre lui, en lui. Natsu l'embrassa. Natsu lui faisait l'amour.

Le brun griffa le dos de l'autre mais ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Le visage de Natsu était sublime et il lui faisait ressentir tellement de plaisir. Il le sentait en lui. Puissant, Natsu le pilonnait sans aucune forme de contrôle. La retenue avait disparu depuis longtemps. Grey en voulait plus. Il voulait plus de plaisir. Il refusait que cela s'arrête. Il voulait garder Natsu près de lui, contre lui, en lui. La paume chaude caressait son sexe dressé. Le paradis semblait proche. Des larmes de plaisir coulaient de ses paupières closes. Il s'agrippait à Natsu, le plaisir au cœur et la peur au ventre. Dans un cri, son amant heurta sa prostate, lui donnant un nouveau sursaut de plaisir. Il se sentait venir, mais ne put aligner deux mots pour prévenir Natsu. C'était véritablement trop bon.

Son sperme se répandit sur Natsu et dans l'eau. Par la suite, il n'eut plus conscience de rien.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla :<span> Oui c'est très M._

_J'espère pouvoir bientôt taper la suite. Review ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Parce que c'est compliqué

_Mon histoire d'amour._

_Bla bla bla : Voici le second chapitre ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à le taper. Pas de lemon dans celui-ci mais dans le suivant et dernier ! Celui a été écrit juste à la suite du premier, je me rappelle un cours de français où j'ai failli me faire prendre avec. J'ai dit failli. Vous imaginez la tête de ma prof si elle avait lu un truc pareil ? Quoi qu'il est gentil ce chapitre comparé au premier. Je suis en train de voir une fille à coté de moi au CDI du lycée en train de publier sur …Lui demander son pseudo ou ne pas lui demander, telle est la question ! Comme quoi on est encore plus nombreux que je pensais et le monde est vraiment tout tout petit. Chansons : Pas comme ça des BB Brunes, Tri Martolod de Nolween Leroy et Il y a de Vanessa Paradis._

_Réponses aux review anonymes : dragon-rave : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! _

_Hikaru : Tu me cherches c'est ça ? Je déteste quand on écrit Gray. Merci en tout cas, j'avoue que le coté rêve/réalité a été compliqué à mettre en place mais quand tu me dis que j'y suis arrivé c'est rassurant ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, le tome 21 est sorti /o/ et il faut que je continue de regarder l'animé. Et sinon …Le M n'est pas là pour rien même si il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre alors attention quand même._

_Remerciements : A tout les reviewseurs, à tout mes fans qui ont lu cette fiction (j'en ai, j'en ai) à ma Paëlla qui adore me lancer des défis NaruSasu, à Chlorophyll qui elle aussi me lance des défis à la con, à tout ceux qui oseront lire cette fiction. Et aux autres :D_

_Couple : NatsuXGrey _

_Résumé : Il suffit d'une soirée, d'un peu, de beaucoup d'alcool et d'eau chaude pour que tout bascule. « Son sperme se répandit sur Natsu et dans l'eau. Par la suite, il n'eut plus conscience de rien. » _

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Parce que c'est compliqué. <span>

« Il dormait dans les sources ?

- Il aurait pu se noyer … Il a eu de la chance qu'Erza le ramasse.

- De la chance ?

- Elle va le tuer … »

Les oreilles de Natsu bourdonnaient au réveil. Il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait à peine les voix de Lucy, Mirajane et Elfman. Sa bouche était pâteuse, son corps mou, sa tête lourde. Il gémit en sentant son cerveau lui faire très mal.

« Yo Natsu ! s'écria une voix grave. T'en as pris une bonne hier ! »

Douloureusement, il se releva et s'assit dans son futon. Il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu.

« Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au dos ? s'étonna Happy. Tu es tout griffé et tu as des morsures ! »

Natsu se sentit rougir. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait hier au soir. Il se remémora la fête, l'alcool. Mais après …

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Comment je suis arrivé là ? murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

- Tu t'es endormi dans les sources chaudes, répondit une voix dure. Je t'ai trouvé là bas ce matin. »

Même épuisé comme il l'était, il se rendit compte à quel point Erza était énervée. Ses yeux le foudroyaient, ses mains étaient tendues et ses bras croisés.

« Natsu je te jure …

- Erza …

- Qu'est ce que tu as foutu hier soir ?

- J'sais pas … Je sais plus … »

Erza s'énervait de plus en plus. Elle voyait Natsu essayer de se réveiller et seul son sang froid l'empêchait de le cogner.

« Allez Erza, déclara Lucy depuis le rez de chaussé. Ca arrive à tout le monde !

- Ou est Grey-sama ? s'étonna la petite voix de Wendy.

- Hum ? Oh c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. »

Les neurones de Natsu terminèrent de se connecter. Plusieurs images en flash lui apparurent. Grey, les sources, l'eau chaude, les baisers, les caresses, le sexe. Il se souvenait maintenant.

« Oh merde …

- Exactement Natsu, répondit Erza.

- Non, Erza, tu ne comprends pas. Je sais ce que j'ai fait hier soir.

- Eclaire-moi.

- Avant de dormir, j'ai voulu aller dans les sources, pour me détendre. J'ai dit à Happy d'aller se coucher. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, ses souvenirs se précisaient.

« J'ai enlevé mon pantalon, je suis entré dans les sources … »

Incapable de continuer, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Il fallait qu'il parle à Grey. Tout de suite. Il sauta dans ses vêtements et dévala les marches quatre à quatre.

« Natsu ! hurla Erza depuis le premier étage. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Pas de réponse. Il était déjà parti.

Il courait dans les rues, au hasard. Il cherchait Grey du regard, il criait son nom. Il voulait le voir maintenant. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il savait que Grey devait se sentir mal et plus il y pensait, plus il se détestait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit trois fois le tour de la ville.

Happy ne l'avait pas suivi et il en fut heureux. Essoufflé, il se prit la tête dans ses mains.

Il se revoyait hier, avec Grey, contre Grey, en Grey. Il se revoyait l'embrasser à perdre haleine et il se revoyait aimer ça. Il revoyait le visage de Grey se tordre du plaisir qu'il lui avait donné et il revoyait Grey s'accrocher à lui, dépendant à en perdre la tête. Il se revoyait jouir en lui et il revoyait la bouche de Grey former les mots je t'aime.

Il se frappa mentalement.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment avait-il osé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Comment leurs liens allaient-ils évoluer ? Il avait sous estimer les dangers de l'alcool.

Il passa la journée à le chercher, faisant différent aller retour à Fairy Tail où personne ne l'avait vu. Rien à faire, il ne le trouvait nulle part. En rentrant enfin à la guilde le soir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

Passant entre les tables, il s'assit en face d'Erza.

« Erza, j'ai fait une grosse connerie.

- Encore.

- Un très grosse connerie.

- Réparable ?

- Non.

- Si t'es un homme, tout est réparable, intervient Elfman.

- Tu veux nous en parler ? Je suis certaine qu'on peut t'aider » assura Levy.

Le Dragon Slayer sentait des larmes de rages lui venir aux yeux. Il frappa violemment la table du poing gauche.

« Merde ! hurla-t-il. Je ne suis qu'un abruti !

- Comme si c'était nouveau, murmura Gajil à la table voisine.

- Je retourne le chercher, déclara Natsu. S'il se pointe, séquestrez-le jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. »

S'efforçant de rester calme, il se remit à courir au hasard des rues. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait encore un endroit où il n'avait pas été cherché : chez Lucy. Il était peu probable que Grey soit chez Lucy mais … Il pria pour que Lucy ne lui en veuille pas pour ce qu'il allait faire.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Sa main tremblait quand il la posa sur la poignée. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir en même temps que la porte.

Il y avait une veste sur le fauteuil et quelqu'un sous la douche.

Natsu, pour la première fois, se sentit désemparé. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et observa l'univers de Lucy. Propre, bien rangé, chaque chose était à sa place. C'était un appartement sobre et très féminin en même temps. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait vivre ici. Il enviait Lucy, toujours maitresse d'elle-même et surprenante en même temps.

L'eau s'arrêta de couler. Natsu sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Grey le protégeant. Grey bloquant l'ennemi pour lui permettre de fuir. Grey souriant. Grey le frappant. Il se sentit tellement idiot. Il aurait du s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il se soule pour comprendre.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Grey en jean et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le Salamander se leva brusquement. Il vit les yeux de Grey et ses joues se colorer en rouge. Il le trouva adorable.

« Hum … Salut. »

Pas de réponse.

« Je t'ai cherché toute la journée.

- Je sais. J'ai vu. »

La tête de Grey était baissée.

« Tu m'as vu ? Mais je t'ai appelé ! cria Natsu. J'ai hurlé ton nom, tu m'as entendu et tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? s'énerva l'Ice Maker. Ce qui est arrivé hier soir … C'était une erreur, c'est tout, alors n'y pense plus.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! (note de la fan numéro 1 qui lit avant tout les autres pour corriger les fautes et les bêtises écrites : Mais si !) Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! T'étais nulle part, personne ne savait où tu étais … Merde … Il aurait pu t'arrive n'importe quoi … »

Natsu sentit toute la tension et la fatigue lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup. Incapable de rester droit plus longtemps, il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Excuse moi … J'ai mal agit. Je suis désolé.

- Tu étais bourré.

- Oui mais même. »

Il chercha le regard de Grey et vit qu'il souriait.

« Natsu, qu'est ce que tu peux être con.

- Je suis désolé. »

Certains des mots de Grey lui revinrent en tête.

« Mais tu m'aimes non ? »

Grey rougit de nouveau, violemment et croisa les bras.

« Sans doute, oui.

- Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Tu l'aurai dit toi ?

- Euh … Non, peut être pas. »

Natsu soupira et fixa l'iris sombre de Grey. Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant silencieusement à se rapprocher de lui. Cela ne servirait à rien de se mentir : il avait adoré coucher avec lui. Et s'il s'était tant inquiété pour lui tout cette journée, c'était qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison. Hésitant, le brun serra la main de l'autre mais en restant loin de lui. De ses doigts, Natsu caressa sa paume. Ils ne disaient rien. Il combattait l'envie d'attirer Grey à lui.

« Natsu … Lâche moi …

- Non. »

Il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher. Il serra son poignet et l'attira à lui. Déséquilibré, ils tombèrent sur le lit de Lucy. Incapable de rester impassible, Natsu plaqua Grey contre le matelas et l'embrassa avec rage. Il le voulait. Il le sentit se débattre, céder et répondre à son baiser. Natsu glissa une main sous le jean de Grey. Il ne portait pas de sous vêtements. Il gémit quand Natsu mordilla son oreille. Il voulait le toucher, le lécher, le mordre. Il avait envie de le faire sien. Il l'embrassa. Grey se débattit de nouveau et repoussa son vis-à-vis avec force jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit.

« Maintenant tu arrêtes ! hurla-t-il. Je neveux plus que tu me touches !

- Grey …

- Et tais-toi ! Tais-toi … Laisse moi tranquille … »

Il pleurait. Natsu hésita sur la conduite à suivre et finit par sortir sans ajouter un mot. Fermant la porte de l'appartement, il entendit Grey crier son nom. Il partit sans se retourner.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla :<span> M'énerve de taper. Je vais engager une secrétaire, laissez vos CVS. Bon alors il est comment ce chapitre ? Pas terrible hein ? Je sais. Il est peut être un tout petit peu plus long … Mais je pouvais pas les faire avoir une longue et belle histoire sans chapitre de transition, il fallait un truc au milieu. Je tente de taper le chapitre trois dès que possible !_

_Je suis en train de tenter d'écrire sur du One Piece. Parce que HP j'arrive pas, Fairy Tail c'est trop facile, Durarara! trop dur et GF j'ai plus d'inspiration. Je tente, on ne sait jamais. J'écris un peu de tout en ce moment. _

_Review ?_


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'inverse de t'aimer

_Mon histoire d'amour._

_Bla bla bla : Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre ! Et ça va décoiffer sévère parce que j'ai encore plein d'autre texte à taper, notamment sur Naruto et One Piece. Alors dans ce chapitre, un bon gros lemon de la mort qui tue et la fin de l'histoire ! TADADAM ! (et oui et oui il fallait bien que ça arrive mais ne pleurez pas, j'en referais !) J'ai envie de manger des pâtes. ._. Et j'ai commencé Amour Sucré ! C'est vraiment con mais marrant, ça donne des idées. Chansons : Fireflies, Elle a fait un bébé toute seule et My way. _

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi gna gna gna. Et on fait attention, ce chapitre comprendre une scène M. Alors que les âmes sensibles foutent le camp. _

_Remerciements : A Chlorophyll nouvellement ma Bêta-Lectrice … (elle est folle & maso et un peu chiante !) A mon prof de maths qui m'a mit un trois sur dix dans sa matière, comme quoi je suis en net progrès. A toutes les filles qui notent les cours et qui me passent leurs cours après. A celui qui a inventé One Piece et Fairy Tail. A tous ceux qui lisent ce putain de chapitre. _

_Couple : NatsuXGrey _

_Résumé : Il suffit d'une soirée, d'un peu, de beaucoup d'alcool et d'eau chaude pour que tout bascule. « Fermant la porte de l'appartement, il entendit Grey crier son nom. Il partit sans se retourner. »_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : L'inverse de t'aimer.<span>

Il dormit longtemps et quand il se réveilla, il faisait jour. Il avait mal au crâne et il se sentait fatigué. Il savait qu'il s'était endormit parce qu'il avait trop pleuré. Cette idée lui fit du mal. Il était un mec bon sang, pas une femmelette. Le visage de Natsu lui vient de nouveau à l'esprit. Il soupira et vit le mot de Lucy posé à coté de l'oreiller.

« J'ai dormis chez Erza. Rejoins-nous à la guilde, il faut qu'on parle. »

Grey sentit un violent élan d'amitié pour Lucy. Il se leva vite, enfila ses fringues et claqua la porte en partant. Il courut jusqu'à Fairy Tail et faillit enfoncer la porte. Sans écouter les habituels gémissements de Jubia, il se dirigea vers Erza et plaqua ses mains sur la table. Peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

« Où est Lucy ?

- Chez Natsu. Tu sais qu'il est plus de deux heures de l'après-midi ?

- Eh Grey ! Coupa Elfman. T'étais où hier ?

- T'occupe, rétorqua Erza. Il se passe quoi entre toi et l'autre abruti ? »

Soupirant, Grey s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tu nous connais, on est incapable de se comporter normalement.

- Sans blague, j'n'avais pas remarqué. Vous, les mecs, vous êtes incapable de gérer vos émotions. En plus, tu as la capacité émotive d'une petite cuillère.

- Tu n'es pas censée m'aider ?

- Non.

- Merci Erza. Je crois que …

- Tu ne vas nulle part ! S'énerva Titania. Vous avez un problème alors tu as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe si tu ne veux pas que je t'en colle une ! »

Souriant, Grey prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Décontenancée, elle ne trouva absolument rien à dire. A sa grande surprise, il éclata de rire.

« Ah, Erza … Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- … Grey ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller le voir, lui casser la gueule une bonne fois pour toute et tout ira mieux. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je l'aime tu sais. J'aime cet abruti, je l'aime à en crever. »

Bizarrement, plus un bruit ne retentissait dans la guilde. Il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur la joue d'Erza et sortit de Fairy Tail en courant. Il se sentait imbécilement heureux et quand il vit Natsu et Lucy arriver en sens inverse, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Il le fit tomber à terre mais sur le moment il s'en fichait. Il l'embrassa délicatement.

« Tu es le plus idiot des mages que je connaisse. Tu m'énerves mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je t'aime Natsu. »

D'abord surpris, Natsu caressa la joue de Grey en soupirant.

« Toi aussi tu es un idiot. Tu m'écrases. »

Lucy croisa les bras en les regardant se relever. Natsu garda la main de Grey dans la sienne.

« Bonjour Grey, ricana-t-elle.

- Lucy euh … Excuse moi pour hier.

- C'est rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

- On ira à la guilde plus tard, murmura Natsu. On a un truc à faire avant. »

Grey sentit les bras de Natsu le soulever et le porter très, très rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement de Lucy. Ses joues étaient rouges mais il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Natsu qu'il lui en voulut presque quand il le reposa sur le lit confortable de la jeune fille. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il ferma les yeux, le serra avec force. Il défaillissait complètement. Tout allait bien. Natsu était là, avec lui, contre lui et il ne partirait plus. Il n'aurait plus à crier son nom en vain pour le retenir. Il gémit quand Natsu souleva son tee-shirt.

« Natsu …

- Hum ? »

Grey haleta quand la langue de l'autre entra en contact avec son torse.

« Natsu, non … Va … plus vite … »

Leurs bouches se touchèrent de nouveau et leurs langues se caressèrent. Les mains de Grey dérivèrent sur les hanches de Natsu et frôlèrent son érection.

« Grey … soupira-t-il. Espèce d'impatient …

- Je t'aime » répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

Les doigts du brun touchèrent le sexe de l'autre à travers les barrières de tissu.

« Oh … Merde, Grey …

- Hum ? Répéta l'autre, absorbé dans sa tâche.

- Ah … Arrête ça … Ah ! »

Grey venait sournoisement de le prendre en main. Il soupira et sentit les mouvements du poignet de son amant commencer à lui faire perdre la tête. Les lèvres du mage de glace étaient froides quand elles se posèrent sur son torse. Son corps se cambra. Grey voulait lui donner du plaisir. Il mordilla son téton gauche. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que Natsu ne supporte pas la domination. Les mains du mage de glace le repoussèrent sur le matelas et il l'embrassa de force.

« Natsu, gémit Grey.

- Tais-toi. Et ne me mords plus jamais comme ça. »

Incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente, Grey écarta les jambes pour permettre à Natsu de s'y placer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son amant n'avait nullement l'intention de le préparer. Repoussant la douleur, il se couvrit les yeux de son bras et s'efforça de ne pas hurler. Le bonheur de sentir Natsu à nouveau en lui passé, il avait vraiment mal cette fois. Pas d'alcool, pas d'eau chaude, pas de doigt. La main du mage de feu prit la sienne et l'écarta avec un sourire.

« Regarde-moi, Grey.

- Tu me fais mal …

- Pardon » ajouta Natsu en embrassant son front.

Il ne bougea pas, attendant que Grey s'habitue à sa présence. Fermant les yeux, l'Ice Maker acquiesça en sa direction, l'autorisant à continuer. Ce que Natsu ne mit pas longtemps à faire. Grey sentit la douleur quitter son organisme, remplacée par le plaisir. S'accrochant aux cheveux de Natsu, il fit bouger ses hanches en rythme avec celles de son amant, ce qui lui procura une sensation d'extase. Grey l'embrassa en fermant les yeux. Il entendit les cris de son amant. Son univers se réduisit seulement à Natsu. Il mordilla doucement son cou et l'entendit haleter. Il venait de trouver sa zone sensible. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait et le vit sourire. Un nouveau coup de rein le fit crier. Natsu semblait s'être rendu compte que percuter sa prostate lui faisait du bien et il s'appliqua à recommencer. Leurs peaux brûlantes se touchaient. Grey avait l'impression de rêver. Il hurla le nom de l'autre et l'emporta dans sa jouissance.

Les bras puissants de Natsu l'enlacèrent pendant qu'il faisait glisser les draps sur eux. Il prit le temps de retrouver une respiration normale avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il croisa ceux de Natsu et se mit à rire.

« On l'a fait dans le lit de Lucy.

- On est des idiots.

- Parle pour toi, espèce d'abruti ! »

Natsu lui envoya un violent coup de coussin dans la figure.

« C'toi l'abruti … T'es amoureux de moi je te signale.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ben … Tu sais … je n'ai jamais aimé personne à part Lisanna … »

Pourquoi Natsu parlait-il de ça maintenant ? Grey posa son front sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec elle.

- Mais tu aimerais bien.

- Evidemment ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que ça me plait quand tu penses à elle ? Que j'ai envie que tu la vois quand tu me regardes ?

- Attends une minute ! s'exclama le Dragon Slayer. Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Le brun se redressa et tourna le dos à Natsu.

« J'en sais rien.

- Mais tu aimerais bien. »

Il se répétait et en plus il le faisait exprès, remarqua Grey en voyant son sourire. Il rougit et détourna de nouveau le regard. Natsu l'enlaça et embrassa son oreille.

« Evidemment ? C'est ce que tu vas dire Grey ?

- Hum … Lâche-moi …

- Non. »

Le Salamander fit basculer leurs corps contre le matelas, maintenant les mains de Grey de chaque coté de sa tête.

« Je ne te lâcherais plus. Je ne partirais plus. Je resterais toujours avec toi. Si … si tu veux de moi … »

Grey trouva les joues rouges de son amant adorables. Il les embrassa en souriant.

« Tu sais que je t'aime. Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

- Je voulais être romantique. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Bougonna Natsu.

- Romantique, pouffait l'autre.

- Humf … Je voulais créer une ambiance … »

Natsu tourna le dos à son amant, faisant semblant de bouder. Touché, Grey laissa sa main lui caresser les cheveux.

« Je t'aime comme tu es, idiot. »

Il embrassa sa joue, puis le bord de ses lèvres puis ses lèvres. Natsu sourit.

« Tu sais quoi Grey ?

- Hum … Non ?

- Erza va nous tuer. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla :<span> C'est dur de finir une fic hein ? Hein pauvre lecteur frustré ! J'espère que ça a plu au moins ! Ca sera déjà ça. C'était donc ma première fic Fairy Tail et la seule à ce jour pour le moment. Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Reviews ? _


End file.
